


Time Flies

by DamnItLaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItLaurens/pseuds/DamnItLaurens
Summary: One-Shot of moments in the Revolutionary Squad





	

Alex took Eliza's hand in his,Eliza had complained about this haunted house, it had been the scariest on the block.

Alex grinned like a idiot, as Eliza adjusted her coronet for the millionth time.

Alex had escaped the turned slutty Halloween party hosted by Maria Reynolds, with the dark haired beauty Eliza Schuyler.Sure it was ridiculous for them to be trick or treating, but who was there to tell them it was wrong.

As Alex braved a tough face for Eliza, he laughed.Her modest blue medieval dress, with her silver coronet, complemented her hair and eyes well.

Eliza giggled, tilting Alex's gold crown fixed upon his long, dark hair.He gave a dorky grin as he pecked her lips.Eliza smiled, smoothing out her dress before they let her inside.

They walked a long dark hallway, Eliza let out a giggle.Laughing at the cheesy, blood covered, props.

She walked at her own pace, Alex following behind.At the end of the hall, a door creaked open.The couple felt chills race down their spines, a little girl popped out screeching loud.In response, Eliza screamed and coward back covering her eyes, and rushing into Alex's arms.

Alex wasn't bothered by these attractions.He simply just wrapped Eliza in a hug before dragging her to the next room.

A dark figure rose up in the dim lighted room.The chills appeared again as the man approached, Eliza, including Alex yelped, before he dragged Eliza through the rest of the haunted house.

Once the door opened, Eliza gigged, as Alex brought her in a close hug, he mumbled into her hair.

"It was all fake."

Eliza pulled away smiling, as she adjusted her coronet.

"You little wimp." Alex laughed, as Eliza hit him on the arm.Before they ran into the night, looking for the next house.


End file.
